sakura lied
by xxxsilviker-chanxxxx
Summary: what happens when a pink haired girl with horns is borned is a cruel world and she is alone in misery and has noone..how can a certain hyuga prove to her that life is not what it seems ..inspired by the anime elfen lied
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura lied**

The mouth of justice is meditating wisdom,

And his tongue is speaking of a sign

A happy man who suffers temptation,

Since he is with approval, they receive the crown of life

Oh Lord, Fire by divine power , have mercy!

Oh how holly ! how sere!

How kind ! how pleasant

Oh lily of chastity

Chapter one

Acceptance

* * *

**_And it started, in konoha hospital at 5 am a girl with mysterious pink hair and cat like horns coming out of her head was born , she was brought to this world by her mother Inuki haruno which died giving birth to her_**

**_She had no father and her mother died, she was alone in this world full of misery and pain, from now on the life would test her to see how she can survive in this jungle called life_**

* * *

Suddenly the pink haired girl found herself in a cold empty dark like chamber with her hands pinned up as if she was about to be executed , all she felt was pain in her chest and suddenly something coming out her back.

' no…something is wrong….what is this? And it's ..inside of me…moving….what is I ?'

She suddenly woke up covered in sweat and with a high fever, again her sensei ignored her and the fact that she was sick

It was always the same thing, everyone making discriminations at her address mistreating her and insulting her , like it was her fault that she was born like this

" yeah… that brat has again a fever…again ….god I wish she would stop doing it … I was suppose to have a date tonight" a voice was heard from the crack of sakura's room

It was her sensei shizuka , the most horrible and pitiful woman that she had ever knew , she always considered sakura a burden and even told her that she wished that she hadn't been borne

" yeah she is a weird one with pink hair and horns .. No the other kids won't stay in the same room as her … they are creped out by her ..well I got to go and check on her again ill talk to you tomorrow.. yeah bye" shizuka ended the conversation and instead of checking on the girl she went to bed

Sakura got up from bed and took her shoes and went out for a walk even though she was sick , she never cared her life meant nothing to her , in fact it was a living nightmare

Even the boy on which she had a crush uchiha sasuke bullied her .. it was all because of these stupid horns …she was always bullied and …alone….

Suddenly she fell to the ground from the pain caused by the fever and the exhaustion , opening her eyes she saw a cute brown chocolate bundle of fur

A cute dog which seemed to enjoy her company and waged his tail at the girl

" you care about me don't you? " she asked the dog quietly

the dog licked her nose in response and barked once , the girl only smiled weakly and petted the dogs head

"im not alone…. I have you….im not alone…" she repeated once more falling asleep in her misery and pain

In her life she never knew someone who would be crazy enough to even talk to her , but this simple creature wasn't afraid or disgusted with her

Most of the children and humans were mean and more dangerous than animals themselves , she knew it better because the life she lived was one worse than an animals

With that the girl fell asleep on the cold floor once again abandoned by everyone , the nobody's child , the one that will always be lonely

The next morning after the classes were over , sakura was on the outside sad but remembering the cute dog which was always waiting for her outside made her happy and somehow feels a new type of emotion

She shock her head to get rid of those thoughts and packed her bags but was suddenly stopped in the door way by none other than her notorious ex crush uchiha sasuke

The one child which would always by an annoying bug to squash , funny how from loving someone you could end up to hating that person

In this case she always did her best to ignore him and swallow in shame how he bullied her

* * *

"Oi ! horns" he said catching the girls attention

"yeah you horns! All the teachers say you freak them out you are so weird you never show any kind of emotion ..what are you ? " sasuke asked smirking walking in the class with two other bullies which always made fun of her

" I don't own you any kind of explanation " she asked in a cold tone with a blank face

"ohh and here I thought you loved me horns , now don't ignore me or else" sasuke finished smirking and tripping the girl to the floor

sakura fell down blushing because of the ridiculous situation and of the fact that she wasn't strong enough to protect herself from these kinds of situations

"You are so weird horns you are like some kind of demon child aren't you? and you were so naïve…thinking that I would ever love a freak like you ha dream on " sasuke said laughing like a maniac and smirking devilishly

He picked up an umbrella and tripped the pink haired girl which tried once again to get up , sakura only lied there on the floor ignoring the fact that the three boys were laughing at her

Suddenly a blond girl entered the class room and gasped " sensei sasuke-kun and the other boys are bullying again ! " the girl yelled

"Aw shit lets get out of here" sasuke warned the other two brunet boys to run off

" bullying is one thing but picking on a girl is another " the girl yelled mad at the boys

Sakura finally got up and looked at her bag which was soaked in milk thanks to the bullies sighing she picked up her bag and ran to the door to get out of this crazy place called life

"hey hold on wait for me" the blonde girl yelled

" are all the kids miserable here ? " sakura asked quietly

"what? " the blonde girl asked curios

"because ..in this world when you are miserable you need someone even more miserable then yourself " she said leaving

"Hey wait " the girl said running after sakura

* * *

In the bathroom the blonde girl helped sakura to clean her bag and washed their smelly hands

" hey you are the girl which is always alone aren't you? Well im always here for you if you want to tell me something im Ino by the way " the girl finally told sakura

sakura didn't say anything she knew that this girl was only bluffing lies , no human in this world was to trust and all of them were the same

Selfish , sadistic crazed for blood and with different obsession's which she couldn't name

At night sakura had again a weird nightmare with something strange coming out of her back when she woke up covered in sweet again she was alone

Smiling she got up and took the leftovers from her lunch to her furry new friend

The dog waged his tail in pleasure while eating the tiny part of her sandwich and this made the girl display more emotions than she normally did

" I guess held of my lunch isn't enough for you ? " she asked the dog

The dog looked at her surprised barking at her stomach which groveled due to the fact that she was still hungry

She saw a light that was on in the kitchen " if you are hungry no matter how hungry you are never go there or else you will be bullied like me" she instructed the dog which sat down and let out a sigh

The next day sakura wondered if she should tell ino about the dog or not , was this human truly enough her friend? Or worth her time and trust? She needed to test her right here right now

"umm hey ino…. If I tell you and show you something promise you won't tell anyone?" sakura asked sitting down next to the girl

"of course what is it?" ino asked curios

" om my god!! You have a dog!!" ino almost yelled

"shh …il show you are after lunch ok " sakura said

* * *

" aww he is sooo cute lucky I always have leftovers from my lunch " ino squealed as she saw the tiny puppy

" ok but promise you won't tell anyone about this " sakura said in a straight voice looking at the girl

"ok don't worry I won't " ino said smiling at the girl

sakura smiled at her new friend and turned her attention to the puppy munching on the lunch he received, finally in this world she found someone to trust

The next day sakura sat happy admiring a lily flower in a pot when she was suddenly interrupted by sasuke

"oi horns look what I have " sasuke said pointing at one of the bullies which had the dog in his hands

" OI LET HIM GO NOW !" sakura yelled charging at the boy to stop him

she was caught by the third bully which held her hands and restrained her from moving

" awww does pinky feel something for the dog? It's the second time I see you showing emotions towards something so stupid ..this is more fun than torturing you ..so cry and beg for mercy ..or else ill beat the dog " this offer from sasuke received as response a kick in the stomach from sakura

" bitch!! Beat the crap out of the dog " sasuke told his friend

the boy kicked the dog in the wall making the tiny creature stitch in pain " now hold it still I want to play with it " sasuke said picking up the pot with flowers and throwing the flowers away

He smiled like a crazy maniac and started smacking the dog with the empty pot until the dog died from losing too much blood

"aww looks like it died " sasuke announced disappointed from not having " fun"

"oiii stoppp its enough " ino yelled entering the room

"but you are the one who told us about the dog?" sasuke asked

"yeah but going this far" ino wanted to finish as she noticed sakura which gasped

"ohh gomenasai …its my fault I told them about the dog" she said covering her eyes

' its always the same…..they are not..humans…they … are worse than animals …. Sakura repeated in her mind

" YOU AREN'T HUMAS!" she yelled the bully which was behind her had his head slit of and blood splashed everywhere and before sasuke could say anything her was killed

When sakura opened her eyes she saw blood in the room and sasuke tore in half, ino decapitated underneath the table and the other two bullies with no heads or arms

" im sorry. if …iif I was only stronger ..if I could have protected you…. Its all my fault" sakura said looking at the dogs grave

' am I …that disguisting..its all because of these stupid horns I hate them ' she thought as she covered her horns with her hands

* * *

damm cliffhangers more will come soon this story is a nejisaku inspired by the anime elfen lied only it's a bit more different. Enjoy no flames and school sucks


	2. Making acquaintances

Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: im a a bad tired mode from school god knows when ill next update a new story or new chapter on my fanfictions but I promise ill take care of it one day until the enjoy this new chapter

Chapter 2

Making acquaintances

' so I really am that disgusting huh?' sakura said with slight a blush and her hands covering her horn's , she saw a music box on the ground playing a beautiful symphonic song( the lilium music box version) ,picking the box up she listened to the song

"what a beautiful song" sakura whispered in a low voice

A boy with long brown chocolate hair came out of the bushes with a sketch book in one of his arm's looking confused at the girl.

"oh I guess this is yours take it and leave" sakura said with an annoyed tone

"I like the song too ..hey are those real horns on your head? " the boy asked

She covered them again and looked away ready to kill the boy with a vector "yeah they are disgusting I know" sakura said even more annoyed

"no way the are so cool!" the boy said

Suddenly the vector with draw away from the boy's leg and sakura became impassive at his comment , neither he really meant what he said or he was trying to pick on her…in a nice way?

"my name is neji hyuga. What's yours?" the boy revealed himself

"why would you care?" sakura asked

"I want to be friends with you" the boy said

Sakura gasped at what he said and closed her eyes remembering the way she was fooled by ino, no she wouldn't accept it twice

It was enough once that she was made fun off , the second time she would make sure that nobody would laugh about her

"fine…my name is sakura " she said

"woah it's a pretty name, it suits your hair" neji said smiling

His comment made sakura blush nobody told her before that she was pretty further more this boy was the first to be a friend with her

She smiled so he really wanted to be her friend even though she was different than everyone it didn't mean anything to this boy called neji

"So what were you doing here?" sakura asked curiously

" well I was drawing the forest and I realized that I left my music box behind and then I saw you holding it , I just love that song so it would have been a pity to lose it" neji explained showing the girl what he drew

"woah it's beautiful and I love the song here " she gave him the box

"hey its getting late I should go home or else my dad will be mad , how about we meet here tomorrow to play what do you say?" neji asked enthusiacly

"Um sure " sakura said blushing a bit

"Ok bye see you tomorrow don't forget" neji said leaving and waving to her

" yeah bye" sakura said smiling but then it that smile turned into a frown, she knew that he wouldn't come tomorrow but she will give it a try to see if this boy was worth her time

* * *

' I should find a place to stay or else I will get caught by the cops , they are on the look out for the one who killed those kids ' sakura thought as she moved around the town to find a place to stay

She saw the lights turned on at a small house and smirked devisly since that would be her new home

"The police are still on the look out for the murderer of the kids from konoha institute for children, the are no whereabouts' about the murder or scene of the ..." suddenly the TV was closed by sakura which came with a towel on her head from the shower and went to the fridge to eat something

when she opened it a small light made by it revealed dead bodies on the floor ( yup sakura's inner killed them just like lucy she has a split personality)

The second day she went at the exact same spot where she had meted neji the other day, but he wasn't there like he said , and she knew it was another lie like the whole world itself

* * *

And on top of that it started to rain , she sat under a big tree to bee defended by the rain and started to sneeze being sign that she might have caught a cold

'he isn't coming is he?' she mentally though before closing her eyes someone showed something over her head

" here you can have it, that way people wont make fun of them" neji apeard siting next to her placing the music box on a rock underneath the tree leaving it on to play the song

the only thing that sakura could do is blush due to the attention she received until now nobody even wanted to talk to her but this boy accepted and wanted to be friends with her

What did it cost her to see what kind of person he is? If he really cared for her than she wouldn't kill him , but if he ended up making fun of her than he signed his own sentence to death

The stood for a while underneath the tree listening to the song and watching the rain when neji moved closer to sakura making the girl blush and gasp " hey…what are y you doing?" sakura asked moving slightly away

"if we stay like this we won't get cold " neji said smiling

Sakura only blushed harder but this awkward approach did keep her warm and loved it, finally someone who trusted and wanted to talk to her without making fun of her, she closed her eyes hoping that this moment will last for ever

* * *

The second day , sakura killed another innocent family in order to hide in their home and ran off to meet neji under the exact same tree as the previous day.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" sakura asked neji as they stepped on the buss

" We are going to the zoo, its going to be fun there are weird animals interesting to watch " neji said looking out the window

Suddenly sakura had a flashback : "I like to watch and torture weird things like you horns" sasuke said with a creepy smile

Sakura gritted her teeth in hate towards things like this "zoos and stuff like that don't interest me " she said with a slight blush

"woooow how did he get sooo biiig " the pink haired girl yelled enthusiastic at an elephant which raised his trunk and made noise

"woooowwww" she said with glint in her eyes , she turned around slowly blushing and looking at neji which laughed slightly sweat dropping

"it was nothing ok " the girl said walking next to neji but as soon as a giraffe came into view she ran towards its cage

"wooowww you have such a looong neck " she again got enthusiastic and yelled

later that day: "here I bought us some ice cream my dad gave me some money to spend " the boy said handing over her the ice cream cone

"so where should we go now? " neji wondered looking at the map trying to figure where they were

'so who do you want to kill next?' a voice asked inside sakura's head

'what?i don't like killing?' sakura said

'what do you mean? You enjoy killing …how about killing that boy ?' the voice asked

"leave me alone!!" sakura accidentally yelled

"what are you okay?" neji asked taking her hand

"um yeah…let's go somewhere it's not so warm" sakura said blushing

Neji smiled taking her hand and started to walk towards the lake , sakura closed her eyes and held his hand tighter making the boy to turn around and smile again at her

"the water is so cool " sakura said stepping in the cold water

"her you have something on your face " neji said splashing water over her face than he laughed at her

The girl pushed him into the water smirking " looks like you are clean now" the boy only snickered and pulled sakura into the water and so a water war started between the two kids

"Well looks like we can't get on the bus with our clothes wet " neji said sneezing and hoping that the sun's warm will dry their clothes soon

sakura only blushed the two were naked only they were back in back keeping each other warm " neji… I wanted to thank you for today…I really had fun " sakura said turning around and kissing the boy's shoulder

"it's….okay. I hope we could have more fun next time" neji said blushing and looking away


End file.
